


This and That

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more snippets based on various prompt from Tumblr's request</p>
            </blockquote>





	This and That

_**David Silva/David Villa -** Villa Brought Something Home_

 

Silva should have known that there are times that he cannot trust Villa. And this, is one of those times. When Silva comes in, finding Villa waves a little to excitedly, it’s enough sign for Silva to sense that something is off.

“Silvita! How are you?”

Silva hangs his coat and walks closer to Villa. The Asturian still has that wide smile plastered on his face. Which is a strange expression for Villa, as his resting bitch face is something that Silva is much more familiar to.

“Good,” Silva nods. “How about you?” he asks warily.

Villa grins at his boyfriend. “I am so good. Never have been better!”

That’s…strange. No, it’s not that Silva doesn’t like it when Villa is happy. But this weird enthusiasm that Villa is showing, it’s just…weird.

“I am hungry,” Silva steps to the kitchen. “What do we have for…”

“Silva! Wait!”

See? Something is indeed, not quite right. What else would be the explanation of Villa, standing right in front of the door to the kitchen, clearly trying to block Silva from entering the kitchen? And that over-excited grin has disappeared from Villa’s face.

Silva crosses his arms over his chest, and raises one of his eyebrows.

“Okay. What is it this time, Villa?”

Villa clears his throat, and the laughs nervously. “Promise me that you won’t be mad at me?”

“It really depends on what it is that you did this time.”

“Silva, I promised you that for this one thing, you won’t, you can’t be mad at me.”

Silva rolls his eyes. “Tell me. Now.”

Villa runs his fingers through his carefully-gelled hair.  “Well, so. I was just walking around, trying to find a coffee shop…”

“And?” Silva tilts his head a little to the right, holding his eyes at Villa’s.

“And… Yeah. I passed by…” Villa pauses, looking more nervous. He shifts his weight to the balls of his feet. “So. I passed by this… special store…”  
Silva inhales sharply. No. No matter Villa loves Star Wars, Silva won’t let him have a life-sized statue of Darth Vader in their kitchen. Just no. It doesn’t suit their sleek kitchen design that Silva is so proud of. Ignoring Villa’s useless attempt of holding his arm, Silva walks to the kitchen door, and opens it.

The first thing that Silva sees, is a ball of goldish brown fur moving so fast approaching him. Silva has no time to really process what is it as the ball of fur quickly jumps at him, with a lot of excited barking sound. His reflex makes Silva automatically catches the dog. And now he has a very excited brown terrier licking his face.

The sound of Villa chuckling behind him makes Silva turns his head. The dog jumps off his arms, and now standing close to Silva’s feet. Wagging his tail, the dog is looking at Silva.

“So yeah.” Villa nods. And Silva doesn’t fail to notice that Villa is holding back an amused smile. “I walked passed by a pet store.”

Silva sighs as he closes his eyes, and shakes his head. He opens his eyes back, and stares at Villa.

“Villa…”

“I’ve told you! You can’t be mad at me!” Villa tries to defend himself. “Look at him! He loves you! You can’t be mad at me for bringing a cute little thing that obviously so madly deeply in love with you!”

As if trying to prove Villa’s point, the dog is now making a soft whimpering sound, while still has his eyes on Silva. Silva moves his eyes from Villa, looking at a pair of brown eyes that staring back at him while wagging its tail.

Now Silva understands why some people just can’t resist dog. Silva crouches down, and starts rubbing the back of the dog, and gets more small pleased whimpering sounds.

“So,” Villa’s voice makes Silva lifts up is head. Villa’s lips are stretching into a grin. “What name would you call him?”

 

*******

_**David Silva/James Milner -** A Layer of Dust _

“I miss you so much…”

James can’t hold back a smile at David’s words, as David nuzzles his nose on the fabric of James’ sweater. He wraps one of his arms around David’s shoulder to pull him closer, and kisses the top of David’s head.

“Good. Because I miss you too.”

David snuggles next to him, making himself comfortable on the couch with his head resting on James’ chest. He starts stroking Kames' side gently.

James absently runs his fingers between David’s hair, as he looks around the living room. David chuckles.

“I know you’re going to do that.”

“Huh? Do what?” James turns his neck a little to look at David.

A small amused smile plays on David’s lips.

“I know you’re going to check whether I keep the house clean and tidy according to your standard while you are away.”

James laughs with a heart that full with fondness. He ruffles David’ hair, and kisses his temple.

“And I think you’ve done a very great job.”

David shrugs his shoulder. “I try to.” But then there is a glint in David’s brown eyes as he smiles at James. “Although, I have to admit that I didn’t really have the time to make sure that the car in the garage is as sparkling as you want it to be.”

James rubs David’s chin with the pad of his thumb. “I’m sure it’s still okay.”

David takes James’ thumb and kiss it. “’l’ll make some hot chocolate for you.”

David stands up and makes his way to the kitchen. He is already at the door frame when James is about to stand up from the couch. David turns his neck, and looks at James over his shoulder.

“And I know that you will check the car anyway.”

James stretches his lips into a small smile as David walks in to the kitchen, closes the door behind him gently.

Then again, James indeed, can’t help himself to check the car. As the garage’s door rolled up, James can see that their blue car. Maybe David was underestimating himself, as from what James can see, the car is sparkling clean. But something catches James’ eyes. Despite the car being clean, there is a layer of dust on the front glass of the car.

Despite the fact that James and layer of dust are natural enemies to each other, James is now smiling with a warm heart as he reads the two lines scribbled on that layer of dust.

 _I miss you and I love you_ _, James._

_Yours, David._

 

*******

_**David Silva/David Villa -** Snowball Fight_

Silva sighs with his eyes gazing at the window when Villa turned off the engine.

“You always complain about how dreadful the weather is in Manchester,” Silva turns his head to look at Villa, lips pouting a little. “But here we are in New York where everything is covered by snow!”

Villa laughs. “Hey, don’t blame me! They say 1it’s due to all the global warming stuff! Don’t you watch the news?”

The laugh turns into a soft smile as Villa leans forward a little, fixing the scarf on Silva’s neck. The pout on Silva’s lips changes into a small shy smile when Villa kisses the tip of his nose.

Silva is the first one to get out of the car. Both hands buried in the pocket of his coat, Silva gazes around the yard of Villa’s house. All is white, Silva was starting to think about being in a fairy land when Villa calls him.

“Hey, Silva!”

Silva turns his neck to look at Villa over his shoulder, but what he gets is a ball of snow, hitting him on the cheek.

“Villa! Shit! It’s freaking cold!”

Villa only laughs, half of his figure is hidden from Silva’s sight by the car. His laughter doesn’t last for long, as a snowball hits him back, right on his nose.

“Ha! Now _that_ , is something you call an accurate shot!” Silva exclaims victoriously.

“Oh, you want to see how accurate I am on throwing things?” Villa ducks quickly to grab a handful of snow. But when he stands up again, another snow ball already hits him. Shaking his head to get rid the snow off his face, Villa throws the snow ball that he has on his hand. He missed his target, as Silva already moves, so now the car is no longer protecting Villa.

“Getting too old to aim, _Guaje_?” Silva mocks smugly.

Villa can see that Silva already has another snow ball on his hand. Villa turns quickly and starts running.

“Hey!” Silva shouts at him but a laughter is the only answer that Villa gives. A snow ball flashes an inch next to Villa’s cheek.

“Off target!” Villa turns his head with a wide grin. Then he realized Silva is already chasing him to close the gap between them. And before Villa can take another step to run away, Silva already jumps at him. Villa is not ready for such a sudden move, and as a result, now both of them are laying on the snow. Villa is laughing, his heart feels so light and everything around him is so bright. The weight of Silva is warmly pressed against his torso. And the brunet is giggling, his cheeks are flushed and hair falling over his eyes. Villa stops laughing, but a smile lingers on his lips as he stares at Silva’s beautiful warm brown eyes, so close to his. Light snow starts showering from the sky, and it’s white, so white and bright around them and Silva is smiling so sweetly, so beautiful and he looks like an angel with flurries of snow slowly falling.

Villa pulls Silva down and kisses him, because there is nothing else in this world is a better thing to do than it. He can feel Silva’s hand framing around his face. Villa buries his fingers between Silva’s hair, feeling how soft the strands are as he gently pushes Silva’s head even closer at him, deepen the kiss.

Gasping for air, Silva pulls himself away, his lips are a shade darker than his cheeks now.

Silva stands up, and stretches out his hand.

“Come on, I’ll make you some hot chocolates.”

Villa takes his hand and stands up. They don’t let go of each other hands as they walk in to the house.

*******

_**David Silva/Sergio Aguero -** First Kiss_

Scoring a hat-trick is already great. But when the ball hit the back of the net for the fourth time, Sergio felt like he was on top of the world. He ran with his hand clenched into a fist. Suddenly, as if he just popped out of nowhere, David jumped at him like a koala jumping to a tree. The soft strands of David’s hair tickled against his skin as the Spaniard wrapped his arms around Sergio’s shoulders. The crowd on the stand might be roaring, his other teammates might be shouting at him too with joy. But the only thing that Sergio could hear, all that he could hear, was Silva’s whispering on his ear.

“Sergio…” David said, half-panting. “Sergio… you are just…”

Sergio wanted, needed to know what David was going to say. But then he felt David’s warm lips against the skin of his cheek, slightly brushed the tip of Sergio’s lips.

Sergio turned his face, trying to get some more of that warmth. But David already pulled himself away. A smile, a smirk, at the border of an impish one was on his lips.

Sergio scored another goal after two or three minutes. The fifth one in that afternoon, and with another goal from Kevin, they won over Newcastle. Sergio glanced at the score board when they walked out of the pitch, smiling to see a big 6 next to 1 on the board.

Sergio was not really sure what made him doing everything slower in the changing room. Every now and then, he would steal a glance at David. And once, or maybe twice, he found David was also staring at him. A strange smile on his face. Sergio’s face was burning when he bowed his head down. And then there were no one else but the two of them in the changing room. Sergio sat on the bench, shifting awkwardly, eyes fixed on his shoes. He could hear the sound of David’s footsteps, shuffling closer from the corner where David was standing before.

“Sergio…” David called his name as he seated next to Sergio. “Sergio… today you were…”

Sergio steeled himself to lift his head, meeting David’s eyes.

David’s eyes were dark and deep and unreadable. And his smile was something that Sergio could not put into words. But Sergio could only look at how the lips moved when David sighs contently, and continued.

“You were just awesome, Sergio…” he whispered lowly.

Sergio gulped. He laughed a little nervously as he ran his fingers over his hair. His heart is frantically jumping around in his chest. “Yeah. A good game, yes?”

David shifted closer to him. Sergio was not even sure whether he was still breathing because he could only hold his eyes at David’s. Then David gently, slowly, so slow it was almost painful, ran his thumb at Sergio’s lips. A shiver ran down Sergio’s spine. Sergio closed his eyes, feeling a little light-headed as he felt his lips were burning under David’s delicate touch.

When he opened his eyes, David’s face already came closer, his eyelashes fluttered above his eyes that looked like burning.

Sergio lost the already small amount of self-control that he had. Hand grabbing the back of David’s head, he pulled David closer to lock his lips on David. He could feel David was smiling against his lips, and David was kissing him back, his hands cupping Sergio’s cheek. Sergio deepened his kiss, and David made a small pleasant humming sound.

David was the first one pulling away, and he was smirking as he stared back at Sergio. Sergio was still panting, his heart was still banging inside his rib cage when David leaned forward. Sergio gasped, his body was trembling when David bit his earlobe playfully. David’s breathe was warm against the sensitive skin of Sergio’s ear when he whispered at Sergio.

“Come with me to my place tonight, yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check my blog on thebluesideofmyworld.tumblr.com if you want to have a request :)


End file.
